


Thunderstruck

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, NyxNoctWeek2020, nyxnoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis has been increasingly avoiding Nyx, and Nyx demands answers.Written for Nyxnoctweek2020: Day 1's prompt I chose was 'misunderstandings'!
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Thunderstruck

Nyx and Noctis had been dating for only a short time when Nyx encountered something that bothered him. There were times that Noctis would suddenly make an excuse that he had to go, something that usually didn’t make any sense.  _ Prompto’s got a new game for me to try. Ignis wants me to wash my socks. Gladio got a new sword. _ Things that weren’t at all a reasonable excuse to stop hanging out as boyfriends.

It started off in the middle of spring, and at first Nyx wasn’t particularly upset about it. But then, as the summer rapidly approached, the excuses intensified. At first Nyx thought it was a joke. But when he noticed how serious Noctis was, he realized that something was up. 

Nyx started to ruminate on it, thinking it was something horrible. What if Noctis was cheating on him? What if he was sleeping with his retinue? What if he decided that he was boring? What if he decided he was too old? 

There were so many reasons why Nyx wasn’t good enough that he was starting to believe that Noctis was actively trying to avoid him. Finally having enough, Nyx invited Noctis to his place for the evening. When Noctis declined, again using some horrible excuse, he had enough.

Angrily, Nyx made his way to Noctis’s apartment, storm clouds rolling in behind him. He pounded on Noctis’s door, waiting in frustration for him to answer. At first Nyx didn’t expect anyone to be there. But when Noctis opened the door, he only felt shocked. Noctis looked disheveled, like he had been sleeping with someone.

“Nyx,” Noctis said in surprise. “What brings you here?”

“We need to talk,” Nyx replied gruffly. He stepped past Noctis before he could respond. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Noctis shut the door quietly then turned and looked at Nyx, who had his hands on his hips. “N-No I haven’t.”

“Bullshit,” Nyx snapped. “You’re doing it again tonight. What the fuck, man? Do you like me or not?”   
  


“Of course I like you,” Noctis promised him, his eyes pleading. “I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t.”

“Then what’s going on?” Nyx asked him, not letting him off the hook. “Tell me, or it’s over.”

“I… I can’t,” Noctis replied, his desperation growing. “Please Nyx, just believe me. I can’t tell you. It’s personal and-”

A clap of thunder went off outside. Nyx watched in amazement as Noctis’s eyes widened in terror. He dropped to a crouching position and covered his head with his hands. The thunder sounded again, and Noctis let out a stifled sob. As Nyx thought back to it, he realized that every time Noctis had made an excuse to leave was when a thunderstorm was on the horizon.

“Noctis…” Nyx began, his tone much softer. “Are you… Are you afraid of thunderstorms?”

As if to answer for him, another clap of thunder went off, and Noctis cowered. Nyx walked over to him, realizing that his boyfriend was crying. Gently, he sat on the floor and brought him into his arms, holding him against his chest and rocking him.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis sobbed. “It’s… It’s from the accident. It sounds so close to the daemon. I… I’ve tried everything to get over it.”

Nyx knew what accident that he was talking about. When Noctis was a child, he had been grievously wounded by a snake daemon. It had taken a long time to recover. Even still, Noctis had a slight limp and chronic back pain.

“Shh,” Nyx said, rocking him softly. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m sorry I doubted you, Noctis. I’m sorry I was inattentive. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ve got you.”

Noctis flinched and whimpered when another flash of lightning went off. “I’m-I’m sorry I hid it from you.”

“It’s okay,” Nyx replied. “Come on. I’m going to pick you up, and we’re going to turn on the tv so loud you can barely hear the thunder, okay? And I’m going to hold you through the night.”

Noctis nodded, and Nyx picked him up off the floor and took him over to the couch. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over him then turned on the tv, switching it to some horrible comedy that was sure to make them laugh. Turning up the volume, he helped Noctis get situated.

The thunder came and went, and eventually Noctis was able to remain calm enough as Nyx held him in his arms. They ended up laughing at the comedy until it was late in the night. Noctis fell asleep in Nyx’s arms, and Nyx took him to the bedroom and tucked him in. Just for added safety, Nyx climbed into bed with him and took him into his arms.

“Thank you,” Noctis murmured as they both drifted off to sleep. The night turned out much different than expected. And Nyx wasn’t wholly upset with it. If anything, he found out that he could trust Noctis more than ever. And Noctis could trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing something more intense but then I was like.... What if Noctis is just horrible at communicating with Nyx and feels embarrassed that he's afraid of thunder? And Nyx being a cutie is like OH NO MY POOR BOYFRIEND. XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
